The invention relates to lubrication of mammalian joints.
Osteoarthritis (OA) is the one of the most common form of joint disease. Factors which contribute to the development of OA include a family history of OA, previous damage to the joint through injury or surgery, and age of the joint, i.e., “wear and tear” of the articulating surfaces of the joint. OA is very common in older age groups, but can affect children as well.
Current treatment is directed to relieving pain and other symptoms of OA, e.g., by administering analgesics and anti-inflammatory drugs. Other therapeutic approaches include viscosupplementation by administering hyaluronic acid and derivatives thereof to joint tissue to increase the viscosity of synovial fluid.